


Gifts I Will Accept

by Denois



Series: Stacks [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty makes a pie that might not be edible, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Christopher "Chowder" Chow, New Relationship, Nursey's Birthday, Valentine's Day, minor Eric "Bitty" Bittle, minor Jack Zimmermann, minor Tony "Tango" Tangredi, the truth behind canon if you really want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex had been saving his money. It probably wouldn’t look like he’d been saving up to someone like Nursey, but he’d been very strict about only using meal swipes and putting off things like buying pens or anything else. The result was, honestly, not as much as he’d hoped. But it had only been a couple of months since their first date and they’d gone on a few dates since then, so, it’s not like he’d had a lot of time to save up before Valentine’s Day rolled around.So, he planned and figured, and redid some math, and planned. And ended up at the dollar store on February 13. Buying anything for Nursey from the dollar store seemed like a bad idea. But he was on a budget so he’d have to believe that the gesture would make up for the price.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Stacks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547926
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Gifts I Will Accept

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) for helping prod me into writing when my brain decided the word machine was broke.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Nursey.

Dex had been saving his money. It probably wouldn’t look like he’d been saving up to someone like Nursey, but he’d been very strict about only using meal swipes and putting off things like buying pens or anything else. The result was, honestly, not as much as he’d hoped. But it had only been a couple of months since their first date and they’d gone on a few dates since then, so, it’s not like he’d had a lot of time to save up before Valentine’s Day rolled around. 

So, he planned and figured, and redid some math, and planned. And ended up at the dollar store on February 13. Buying anything for Nursey from the dollar store seemed like a bad idea. But he was on a budget so he’d have to believe that the gesture would make up for the price. 

He was pretty sure this was a stupid idea, if he was honest. The next day was Sunday, they wouldn’t even have practice or class. Sure, they usually hung out at the Haus with Chowder on Sundays, finishing up homework or working on personal projects individually. Frog Time. But that didn’t mean that Nursey would want to do that on his birthday, on Valentine’s Day. They weren’t even exclusive or boyfriends or anything. Just because Nursey’d been ok with being set up for Winter Screw didn’t mean that he didn’t have other people to date. Other people he’d rather spend his birthday with than Dex.

He tossed a few boxes into his cart.

* * *

Delivering the Barbie Princess card was simple. It was just a matter of getting into Nursey’s building which was easily accomplished by catching the door after someone returned after a party at 5 am. Then he tucked it into the edge of the whiteboard on Nursey’s door and left.

After that, things got complicated. Not because Nursey skipped out on Frog time, he arrived at the Haus just after ten, but because the plan required subtlety on both his part and Nursey’s. Somehow, amazingly, he made it work. He managed to slip the rest into Nursey’s bag when Nursey and Chowder went down to grab snacks. If he saw them, Nursey didn’t comment while they worked. 

“Um, guys? You know I love Frog Time, and happy birthday again, Nursey! But, I kinda promised Cait that I’d take her to the planetarium. They’re doing a late night star gazing thing for couples. So, I need to get ready.”

At Chowder’s words, Dex saved his work and stretched while his laptop shut down. 

“Thanks, C. It’s chill. Didn’t realize how late it’d gotten. You ready to go, Poindexter?”

Dex was pretty sure he recognized the envelope that Nursey tucked into his book to mark his spot and allowed a small smile as he slid his laptop into his bag. “Ayuh. All set.” 

They said goodbye to Chowder and headed downstairs. Sounds from the kitchen indicated that Bitty was still in there.

“Just wanted to say suuup.” Nursey stuck his head through the door and Dex stopped to wait.

“Oh, Nursey! Of course. You wanted some birthday pie, didn’t you? Well, not to worry. I made your favorite. Rhubarb.”

Dex glanced at Nursey, but Nursey was turning a chill smile towards Bitty. 

“Thanks, Bits. Come on, Dex. You can’t say no to my birthday pie.”

Dex knew what Nursey was doing, but he was also aware of the gift still in his bag. Letting Nursey use him to absorb an excess of sugar was part of the deal. “You’re right. I can’t say no.”

Bitty dished them up huge slices as they sat down at the table across from Tango. Nursey immediately pressed his leg against Dex’s leg and Dex dropped a hand to his knee. It’s not something they did all the time. Or rather, Nursey definitely got into Dex’s space all the time, but Dex didn’t usually reciprocate in team spaces. He’d seen how ruthless Ransom and Holster were being with Chowder on fines and Dex couldn’t afford to deal with that. But the table was blocking everyone’s view, and it was Nursey’s birthday. 

“Guess how many cards I got today, Poindexter?” Nursey raised an eyebrow and ate a tiny bite of pie.

Dex sighed. How was he supposed to know how many other people Nursey was dating? They hadn’t had that conversation yet. Plus any secret admirers or his fan club. “Like 20.” He shoved a big bite of pie into his mouth, hoping to avoid further conversation on the topic and get done with eating the pie as quickly as possible. 

It’s not that Bitty made bad pie. He was pretty sure that he’d get kicked off the team if he even suggested it. It’s just that rhubarb was very, very tart. Which was great, honestly. Nursey and Dex both loved it paired with strawberries to have a sweet and tart mixture. Which was why strawberry rhubarb was Nursey’s favorite pie. But Bitty misheard him and had been making rhubarb pie for nearly two years now. Using a modification of a pecan pie recipe, Dex was pretty sure. It was a lot of sugar, extremely sweet, and topped with candied rhubarb.

Dex still remembered the first time Nursey had admitted that Bitty had misunderstood his favorite pie and he hadn’t wanted to upset anyone by correcting him. Until then, it had seemed like Nursey lived in easy assurance that he’d always be wanted, always be accepted, no matter what. That commiseration session had led to more sessions, and them talking about the pressures they faced, and understanding. And, well, everything.

“Eight. One was from my mom.”

Dex tried to keep from laughing, covering his mouth with the hand holding his fork and squeezing Nursey’s knee with the other. Bits of pie still sprayed from his mouth across the table, so he had to get up to get a towel and wipe it up. 

He managed to collect most of his and Nursey’s remaining pie, as well as the last slice still in the tin, within the handful of paper towels he brought over, and tried to hide it from Bitty as he took it to the trash. He nearly fumbled it, and was trying to think of an excuse while he tried to angle the falling pie into the trash, when Chowder’s voice rang through the kitchen.

“What d’ya think Jack does when he’s not texting...uh, you know. Or playing or practicing?”

“Right! Dude’s always on group chat.” Nursey piped up as well.

Chowder wasn’t even still supposed to be there, but Dex was thankful that they’d managed to team up and distract anyone else in the kitchen from his flub. That’s what Frogs were for. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

“‘How’s the pie?’ I’m writing back that it’s swawesome rhubarb. Bitty made it.”

Dex turned and headed back towards the table to clean up their plates. When his phone vibrated again, he pulled it out. “Wow. He texted back already. ‘I bet.’ He says.” 

“Hey, Bits. With all these flowers, you’d think you’d have a date tonight. Or did you just give a florist some pies in exchange for them?” Nursey was leaning back in his chair, to a dangerous angle, and grinning.

“I will have you know, Mr. Nurse, that...I am not the only one without a date tonight. Y’all are all here, after all.”

“It’s a school night?” Tango looked around at the group with his brow furrowed and Bitty patted him on the hand. 

Dex wasn’t buying it. He was pretty sure Tango had no intentions of going back to his dorm after this, but he wasn’t going to say anything when he was hoping not to be heading to his own dorm.

“Actually, I do have a date. Thanks for the pie, Bits. See you tomorrow.” Nursey’s statement was punctuated by the chair legs falling back to the floor. “Poindexter?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah. I’ve got homework to finish. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

They were halfway across the quad before either of them spoke.

“So, you’re gonna do homework now, huh?”

Dex looked at Nursey out of the corner of his eyes, but Nursey wasn’t looking at him, just watching where he was walking. “Ayuh. I mean. You’ve got a date to get to, and I’ve got a problem set I can finish a little early. I liked spending the day with you, but it’s Valentine’s Day and your birthday. I can’t expect you to spend all of it with me.” 

“Wha? Chill, Poindexter. What are you talking about?” Nursey finally stopped and looked at him, so Dex stopped too.

“Like, yeah, I was hoping to spend more time with you, but you’ve got a date and I can respect that. I’m not jealous or anything. I mean. If I wanted to take you out on your birthday, on Valentine’s Day, of all days, then I should have planned ahead and asked you before someone else did.”

“Poindexter, what are you talking about?”

Dex thought back over his words and furrowed his brow. He was pretty sure that he was being clear. They hadn’t discussed exclusivity. They hadn’t labelled what they were to each other. He understood that Nursey had lots of options for dates and he couldn’t expect to monopolize Nursey’s time. It was, as Nursey said, chill. 

“My date is with you. We’re going to L for a late dinner.”

Dex’s brain kicked into high gear and he tried to calculate what that would cost. He’d been saving up for two months. But L…. “I don’t think I can afford that.” His voice was small and he hated that, but he was trying to make sure to always be honest with Nursey, especially about things that he was sensitive about.

Nursey snorted in response. “I’m taking you, dumbass.” 

“You aren’t paying for dinner on your birthday, idiot.”

“But it’s Valentine’s Day and I want to take you out.” 

“I don’t think they’d even let me in L. They probably run a credit check on everyone who enters the building.”

Dex squeezed his eyes closed. This wasn’t helpful. Forget about it being L. Pretend Nursey was talking about some place cheaper, less fancy. He opened his eyes to find Nursey watching him quietly.

“You were really planning to take me out?” Dex blinked as he watched Nursey watch him.

“Ch’yeah. I still would, I think it’ll be fine, but if your not comfy with it, we can do something else. If you want to do a date thing with me, that is.”

Dex rolled his eyes. “Of course I want to do a date thing with you.”

“Ok. Any preferences? I’m still paying. It’s my gift to you.”

Taking a few moments to think, Dex measured out slow breaths. “Um, De Luca’s delivers to campus even on Sundays, right?”

“Chill. I think so. You want to order in to my dorm? Maybe we can watch some old cheesy movies.”

“Yeah. That, that sounds perfect. Since we’ve probably already missed the star gazing thing at the planetarium.”

“Right? It’s so unfair that C didn’t tell us about that ahead of time. We could have gotten tickets, too. Double date.”

“Probably just wanted to be alone with Cait.”

“I can understand that feel.”

Nursey’s arm slid around Dex’s waist and pulled him in close, as Nursey tucked his nose against Dex’s neck. Dex wasn’t sure how Nursey didn’t trip and fall or trip Dex, but they managed to keep walking and get to Nursey’s dorm.

Once they were settled and the food was ordered, Nursey started pulling out the little cards that Dex had tucked into his books and bag, pinning them onto his cork board by the desk.

“You know, I put more than seven in there.”

“Chill? Seriously?”

Dex nodded with a smile as Nursey immediately started pulling things out of his bag and flipping through them to try to find the rest of the cards. Once he’d found them all, which Dex confirmed, and pinned them to the board, they sat together and cuddled.

“That is a really great Valentine’s present, Poindexter. Who knew you were secretly so soft and romantic?”

Dex ducked his head to hide his blush. Trying to be creative to hide the fact he couldn’t afford to give Nursey the sorts of things that he’d like to give him, more like. But if that meant he was soft and romantic, so be it. He leaned over to his bag and pulled out a wrapped gift, handing it to Nursey without meeting his eyes.

“You already gave me a Valentine’s present.” 

“Ayuh. This is for your birthday.” 

Nursey made a disbelieving noise. “You don’t have to give me separate gifts for the same day.”

Dex finally turned to stare at him. “Ayuh. I do, actually.”

They stared at each other for a moment until Nursey raised his eyebrows and turned his attention to the gift. He didn’t bother trying to save the paper at all, just ripping into it. He stilled again once it was unwrapped, running the pads of his fingers over the smooth wood. 

“A Welsh Love Spoon?”

“Yeah. You reblogged that thing. The only Valentine’s gifts you’ll accept. Don’t have enough hair to put some in a locket. Considered the mummified heart in a reliquary, but that felt a bit like going full Shelley, and you always say…” He broke off so that Nursey could finish the thought.

“No, never go full Shelley.” 

“Exactly. So, Welsh Love Spoon.”

Nursey kept staring at the spoon, running his fingers over it again and again. “You know what these…”

“Ayuh. They’re a declaration of romantic intentions. I, uh, was wanting to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend. Like, officially. We don’t have to be exclusive if you’re polya or whatever, or we could be if you want. Just-”

Nursey’s lips pressed into his, cutting the flow of words before he could start babbling completely.

“Yes. of course. I can’t believe our anniversary is going to be my birthday. And Valentine’s Day.” 

“Fuck. I didn’t think that through. Give it back, I’ll give it to you in 6 months.” He reached out for the spoon, but Nursey pulled it away and held it out of his reach.

“No, it’s mine.” 

Dex tried to reach around Nursey to grab it, but Nursey managed to catch him and press their lips together again. It was easy to let himself forget about the spoon. He didn’t really want it back anyway, and feeling Nursey’s mouth on his demanded all his attention.

Until Nursey pulled away slightly. “Hey, Poindexter?

“Yeah?”

“I posted that list of gifts on Tumblr.”

“Yep.”

“You said you’d never get a tumblr.”

“You said you’d only date someone with a Tumblr.”

Dex felt Nursey’s grin before he resumed the kiss. Eventually, they had to stop kissing long enough to get the food and tip the delivery person. As tempting as making out some more was, they were both pretty hungry, so they settled in to watch _Airplane!_ and eat pasta. There was always time for making out later. They were boyfriends now.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post in question is [here](https://petitpoulailler.tumblr.com/post/190459293506/the-only-valentines-gifts-i-will-accept-a).
> 
> Also, Dex got a bunch of different elementary school exchange style cards, so they are all different.
> 
> Find me on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
